Forever
by DemandingSoapy
Summary: Two days before his anniversary with Hiro-san, Nowaki decides it's time to take the big step and propose to the brunette. Rated T because it's Yaoi-


Nowaki trailed around the mall halls until he found the perfect size. The raven has been into almost all the jewelry stores inside and he still couldn't find what he was looking for. He almost seemed depressed because, this would pretty much make him look bad if this didn't work out.

The reason for all this madness was the upcoming date posted on his calendar. It was his and his beloved Hiro-san's anniversary and he was going nuts just preparing for it. All day from the early morning he rushed out and went to the local mall to find the perfect present. When the idea finally struck him the man narrowed his search to pure jewelry stores. Since it was their anniversary he decided that, that made him even more in love with Hiroki. His senses told him that it was about time to move to the next step. Nowaki wanted to find the perfect wedding ring for the wonderful brunette!

The anxious man finally walked into the last store in the area, inside, where lots of shiny displays each locked inside their personal cabinet. Each piece catched Nowaki's eye and he suddenly filled with happiness hoping he finally found the place. There was a woman standing behind the register looking busy with some of her work so Nowaki decided to start looking around. He walked to the nearest cabinet close to the exit and gazed into it, all sorts of cute stones lay about but nothing seemed to remind him of his special lover.

"Oh, hello, may I help you?"

The sudden noise caused the raven to turn around and face the young lady who was once behind the cash register. The woman blushed at the sight of the handsome man but brushed it off thinking that the man had someone special already. He was in a jewelry store anyway.

"Ah-Hello, I was just looking for an engagement ring for my uh- girlfriend" The raven beamed happily and smiled at the young woman who disappointedly smiled back.

"Well ok, I'll be happy to assist you around the rings! My name is Collins, Lyra!" The young lady replied blushing.

"Thank you, I'm Kusama Nowaki"

"Alright, Mr. Kusama, the rings are right this way! Follow me!" The lady guided and Nowaki followed as told.

Both people walked over to another cabinet located on the side of the store. More than one hundred rings laid in their boxes with a small tag coming out marking their price. Of course, Nowaki didn't care if it was expensive or not, anything that suited his Hiro-san needed to be bought. The lady called Nowaki over to her side and told him about the type of rings and their stone. They all looked really beautiful but not quite what Hiroki might wear. She then started changing conversation by asking his price range.

"Now that that's covered up, what's your price range?"

"Anything is fine" The raven spoke, "All I need is something that suits H-Her"

"Aw, how cute, well, take a look at the first row…the prices are mixed so you can feel free to look inside!"

The lady pulled on her keychain necklace and picked out a silver key. She twisted the key into the hole and slid opened the small window so Nowaki could get a better view of what there is.

"Here you go, I'll be at the register if you've finally picked something or have any questions! Thank you and Good luck, Mr. Kusama" The young woman pointed out and retrieved her spot back behind the counter leaving Nowaki focusing on all the beautiful stones.

Nowaki ran his eyes over each row trying to find one but no luck. Then, in the third row, he spotted a heavy, basic, silver ring. Nowaki thought this one was okay but then he thought it would be too simple and Hiro-san would think he bought it because it was cheap, since there was pretty much nothing interesting about it. Sighing, he put it back and continued to look at the rows from near to afar.

Nothing seemed to get his eye until he focused on a Gold band, thinking quickly he immediately thought no. The man's eyes traveled from row to row for about five times as if he missed any good rings. He couldn't disappoint his Hiro-san and himself. Nowaki finally gave up after looking again a sixth time and he made his way to the counter losing that joy he had when he first walked in. The young woman looked up from her magazine to a sad Nowaki. Her eyebrows rose and gave her full attention to man feeling a bit bad that the service didn't satisfy him. She immediately rose and put her book aside.

"I see…how did it go?" She asked already reading his mind through his expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really find what I was looking for, excuse me for wasting your time, Ma'm" Nowaki apologized and bowed to the woman in front of him who now felt very bad.

"No-No- we should be apologizing! I really hope you find something out there...When's the deadline?" She asked.

"Oh, Thursday" He replied

"Ouch, two days?"

"Yes"

"Aw, hope it goes well" She finished, "But, thanks for stopping by!"

"Ah- Thank you very mu-"

Nowaki froze and looked at the wide assortment of the most precious rings behind the woman who stood looking worriedly at him. More than ten rings stood shining as if begging to be bought. Those were the rings Nowaki needed to look at, would they fit his adorable Hiro-san?

"Um- Is something the matter?" The cashier asked

"Excuse me! Those rings!" Nowaki pointed out, "May I see them?"

"Oh! Well, sir, those rings are worth way more than anything in here but indeed they are the prettiest things ever seen. If it doesn't bug your price range...Go ahead" The young lady insisted and opened the small door to let the raven into the small area. The man seemed excited and ready to fill with happiness when he finally spotted it…in the middle of the rest.

Nowaki gestured to the lady to unlock the chain to let him observe it some more, indeed she did and handed it to him. Nowaki's eyes sparkled as he stared at the ring that suited his Hiro-san better than anything else in this and the other stores he's been in. It was a thin, silver ring with a line of many connected square diamonds that ended at the side of the ring in both sides, on top of that line, in the center, stood another square with small rectangles holding it up from the line at each corner. As he observed, the display ring was really shiny after many people have handled it. That would mean it would last for a pretty long time and that made the man fill with bliss.

"I love this one! I'll take it" Nowaki said, making his choice.

"Sure thing but, sir- this ring is the most expensive in the entire store, uh- that is if you don't mind" She answered nervously.

"It's okay. I'll take it" Nowaki smiled at the shocked blushing woman.

"Alright!" The young woman sped off into a back room which Nowaki had barely realized was there. He couldn't wait to get home to his Hiro-san!

Pretty soon, Collins came back and opened the box to show Nowaki. He nodded and asked if they could engrave something on it for him. She gladly accepted and gave Nowaki a paper and a pen for him to write his message on. The man quickly wrote his message and gave it to the woman who smiled and went into the back room again. Nowaki rested his palm on the cashier desk and exhaled in relief. He himself knew how happy Hiroki would be which made him even more impatient for the day to come. The man silently beamed as he waited for the young lady to return once again.

After a while, they reunited again and Lyra showed the engraving to Nowaki, he nodded and she placed it inside the red velvet box. Nowaki placed the box into his right pocket while he began filling out the payment process.

Right before their anniversary, Hiroki wondered what was wrong with his lover all of a sudden. Since the morning, Nowaki had been extra happy and cheeky. When he came home this afternoon he immediately embraced his Hiro-san like he had won the lottery. The man was strange but not this much…Hiroki wanted to know what his problem was. He was starting to get pissed off by it.

"Hiro-san! You know what tomorrow is?" Nowaki asked his lover, lifting up from his book.

"Idiot, of course I do, why would I forget something like that?"

"Okay, thank you, Hiro-san" Nowaki replied.

The Brunette rolled his eyes and stared back at his book in front of him. The raven then scooted closer to the man and put his arm over his shoulders. Hiroki blushed and scowled at the other man who just grinned happily. Nowaki knew Hiro-san liked it because he didn't even push his hand away.

"Hiro-san" The raven started, "I have the whole day off tomorrow"

"Okay"

The older man shuffled the young man's hair and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. The brunette scoffed and looked away. With a chance, Nowaki grabbed Hiroki by the hips and carried him onto his lap. Hiro-san blushed feeling something starting to form and a strange hard object hit his thigh. The angry man looked up with a scowl while Nowaki looked back grinning nervously. Things got pretty heavy after that…

When the brunette first walked in that door he was attacked by a smiling Nowaki who embraced him as if he was going to America once again, which Hiroki would never let that happen?

Both men celebrated their anniversary like children until the sun started to set. When finished with dinner, the raven led the full man to stand in the center of their living room. Hiroki wondered what other surprise would come next even though all that before was enough for him. Nowaki smiled and stood across from his lover, extending his hands so they meet Hiro-san's. The brunette coughed awkwardly turning a new shade of pink. The raven placed his hand on Hiroki's chin to let him face him and pulled it up some more for a small peck of a kiss. Hiro-san immediately looked away, his lips starting to curve into a smile. Nowaki decided it was time to get serious, this was finally it, and he was going to marry his cute Hiro-san.

"Hiro-san!" The taller man gently spoke which made Hiroki turn to face him.

"What"

"Did you like how today was?"

"I liked it…Did you?" The brunette asked turning crimson.

"Any day with Hiro-san is great" The raven smiled and kissed his lover's hand.

"Brat…what is it?!" Hiroki impatiently asked.

"Oh, Hiro-san, may I confess something?" Nowaki said.

"Sure, you didn't cheat on me, did you?!" The Brunette clenched his fists and suddenly started filling up with sadness.

"No" The taller man laughed, "I could never! It's something else"

"Okay"

"Hiro-san" Nowaki began, "As you may know, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you have no idea how much I love you. I mean- You're really cute and I hope you never think about me leaving you, fore, that would never occur and I mean it, Hiro-san! Anyway, you really are a special person and I would be honored if you would stay with me forever-"

"Nowaki-"

The raven just smiled and continued speaking, "So- I hope you really liked how all this was planned out today and I was just wondering-"

"Nowaki-"

The raven took his lover's hand and bent down on one knee while taking out the small red velvet box. Hiroki's eyes enlarged when he suddenly caught the idea of what Nowaki was doing. His heart started beating at a fast rate and eyed Nowaki.

The Tall man smiled and finally said the words he was planning to say for some time, "I would love if you stayed with me forever so, will you marry me, Hiro-san?" The man looked up and waited for his lover's response.

All was running around through Hiroki's head- he was too happy that he could literally die right now. The young professor suddenly made up his mind, "Yes, I will, Nowaki" he blushed furiously.

The raven grinned in excitement and placed the ring on Hiroki's finger. He then embraced his husband-to-be who surprisingly hugged back. All was suddenly a big change in their lives and Nowaki silently cursed to himself for not thinking of this sooner. The two men then shared an enormous amount of love that night and were both eager to finally be confirmed. Nowaki planned about it being in America since Japan had no gay rights. Hiroki happily agreed not caring where but as long as they get through it. Together-

* * *

**A/N**:

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating, I still love my readers^^!**

**Lyra: You got to be kidding me…**

**DS: Hmm..? O-o**

**Lyra: Your story, it sucked, it looked rushed- and I made a guest appearance in it, embarrassing…**

**DS: Excuse me; I don't have a beta reader yet, Lyra, yes- it was rushed"**

**Lyra: You should get one…ASAP**

**DS: ;; Ok, thanks**

**Lyra: What the heck? What about your other stories?**

**DS: Oh, I'lll get back to them, I've been having a block**

**Lyra: That's no excuse people are counting on you, Soaps**

**DS: How I love those people…I'll try to move faster, really!**

**Lyra: Well- that's a bad lie…Anyways, you should have posted this in your one-shot story**

**DS: But, I'm going in order…Each of the one-shots are in order, so next comes terrorist**

**Lyra: Okay and when will that be updated**

**DS: Uh- sorry! School has-**

**Lyra: Stupid excuses, whatever, I'm outs…if all your stories aren't updated in two weeks...I'll make you quit this site, get working *Poofs away***

**DS: …I should update more…Thanks for reading! ^^ Should I do a Ch.2 of this? I mean- With the wedding? Let me know, please.**

About other stories: They should be updated before two weeks…Seriously. My other Fan fiction story consists of all the Junjou characters answering your questions! So, if you want to submit questions, go ahead! And The Junjou egoist story is halfway done! So is the one-shot one! ^_^"

Thanks, cya around!

-DS


End file.
